Injuries from handling sharp medical instruments, such as but not limited to syringes, needles, scalpel blades, and other sharp devices, such as but not limited to sharp-tipped ornamental pins, sewing needles, and the like, all commonly referred to as “sharps” to rise in the world and especially in the healthcare profession. In addition, the distress, sickness and absenteeism resulting from sharps injuries constitute a considerable strain on the already limited human resources in the medical profession.
Several attempts have been made to address the problems and dangers associated with the proper disposal of used and possibly contaminated “sharps” such as syringe needles. Generally, the attempts have involved complex shielding devices configured to attach to a conventional syringe or, so called, “safety-Syringes” that have various forms of “automatic” safety shields.
Other attempts has disposal have included devices designed to burn or melt a used needles or to capture a needle within a complex roller-binding mechanism. Most of these devices are costly or complex. It should be noted, that the cost of a “single-use” syringe is very low and that adding a complex and expensive device is prohibitive. There are also medical practices that involve the use of re-usable syringes with disposable needles. In these instances, there remains a need for a safe, efficient and cost effective way to dispose of, or re-cap a used and possibly contaminated syringe or I/V(intravenous) needle.
The subject of inventor's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/399,201 filed Apr. 6, 2006, which claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/669,539 filed Apr. 8, 2005, both of which are incorporated by reference, addresses the recapping issues by providing a shield that can completely cover and encapsulates the pointed end of a syringe needle. A plurality of shields is placed in a holding tray so that a used syringe or I/V needle may be inserted into a shield. The shields comprise of rigid, preferably metal, shell having a closed distal end and an open proximal end and an elastomeric capturing material within the shell. The shielded needle may be safely recapped while the capture shield is in place. In addition the material disclosed prevents the needle from leaking into an area where there may be exposure to a human being. The capture modules are configured to be mechanically attached to an inserted needle by the properties of an elastomeric material into which the needle is inserted. It is obvious that, while the attachment is sufficient for safe recapping of the needle, it is not sufficient for disposal without the step of recapping since the capture module may be physically removed with sufficient force applied to remove it.
Thus, the need exists for a needle shield that cannot be removed so that a needle is permanently captures or shielded whether or not it is to be recapped for disposal.